He Saved Me
by GossipQueen101
Summary: I was on the verge of death. I'd given up, stopped trying. I was ready to expect my fate but that's when he arrived. He saved me, in more ways than he'll ever know. He was Dean Winchester and I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.
1. Those Ungrateful Bitches

**Okay so this is my lame attempt at a Gossip Girl/ Supernatural crossover **

**so I don't know if it'll be any good, but if you guys like it I'll finish it. **

**Okay so this takes place after the events of 1x13 (A Thin Line between Chuck and Nate) and For Supernatural, it is set before the pilot. Dean is around twenty. **

**This was also inspired by Rightside and ColtLady's Dean/Blair stories **

**I swear they're life and I wish that they keep writing about **

**this overlooked but great AU couple.**

**Pairing: Blair/ Dean/ Nate/ Chuck**

**Rating: PG13/T **

**Summary: Blair Waldorf's life is a miserable hell of what once was. That's until a mysterious stranger comes and gives Blair's life the excitement she's been yearning for. **

* * *

**Those Ungrateful Bitches!**

"Miss Blair, Miss Blair" I heard over my Ralph Lauren comforter. I knew that it was Dorota, trying to get me up from bed.

"It's been two days, fresh air would do you good" she said in her thick Polish accent, and I couldn't help but smile. While those bitches were soon to jump off the Blair Waldorf express, Dorota would always be there for me.

"Ugh Dorota, do I have too" I asked her, as she opened the curtain. The sunlight blinded me, as I haven't seen it in days. I didn't want to go back out to that world, I would rather get lost in Breakfast at Tiffany.

Cat never back stabbed Holly, though Cat was an animal.

"Miss Blair" said Dorota impatiently , snapping me out of my inner argument. She waved me off the bed of that she could fix it, leaving me to walk over to my mirror.

I couldn't believe what I saw, it was an empty shell of what once was Blair Waldorf.

My hair was a wild mess from staying in bed, and my face looked paled and shallow.

"I am beautiful, I am beautiful" I recited to myself, like the countless times I've done before so that I wouldn't have to make myself throw up.

At least Gossip Girl didn't know about that, then she'd really have a field day. A slut and a bulimic, she could see it now.

"Miss Blair, maybe I call Serena and you two can go to Barney's" suggested Dorota, as she walked behind me and squeezed my shoulders. I could see her smile in the mirror and I smiled as well.

"It's going to be okay Blair, You just have to re-invent yourself" I said, as I squeezed Dorota's hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly I decided that a trip to Barney's was exactly what I needed. The gleam of the make up counter, the smell of genuine leather, and people that will tell you everything you want to hear. It couldn't get any better.

"I think a trip for Barney's will do me good Dorota" I told her, as she reached her phone. I stopped her before she could dial my best friend, I wanted to hang out by myself. If Serena came along, everything would be about Serena, and today would be about her.

"I think I'll do this myself and actually if you could pull the Chanel that'd be great"

I might not be the Queen Bee of Constance anymore, but I'm Blair Waldorf.

* * *

The February air hit my cheeks like knifes, but it did feel good to walk on the concrete streets of my city again. The bare trees of Central Park swayed in the winds, that were making my skirt sway but lucky I was wearing my Givenchy pea coat, or I'd be flashing all the little kids on Park Ave.

I waited at a cross light, playing with my navy bow tie before finally walking. That's when I saw a car that looked so out of place between the limos and town cars of the Upper East Side. It looked like one of those cars in Grease. I couldn't help but notice the driver looking at me. His gleaming green eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but look away before I hurried across the street.

I loved my headbands, I'd say that they were my security blanket. A stylish blanket at that.

There it was, Barney's. A place that housed all the greats. Elanor Waldorf, Chanel, Prada, Oscar Del la Renta, Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, Balenciaga all under one well lit, mod building.

The doorman opened the door, and I could see all the beautiful displays. I was at home and it smelled like sweet Chanel no. 5.

"Why if it isn't Blair Waldorf herself" a sing-song voice called out my name. I looked around to see Leonardo-Barney's head buyer- smiling down at me "Darling how are you putting up?"

"I'm great Leo, why do you ask?"

"Well I couldn't help but check Gossip Girl and see what she'd posted" he said, referring to that bitch's post

"_Two guys in one week. Talk about doing the nasty or should I just say being nasty_"

I could still see everyone staring at me and whispering, Nate not wanting anything to do with me, and Chuck's comment.

It hurt to much to bring that all up. I loved Nate but something about Chuck, it was sexy and a spur of the moment thing.

I would have been in Paris already if it weren't for Serena, begging me to stay but she was right.

I had to stay and fight, I wouldn't stop until I was back at top. At least at Constance.

Leonardo stared at me, and smiled awkwardly as I didn't want to talk about that problem. I came to shop my worries away not to talk about them.

"Charles, come get Miss Waldorf's coat" Leonardo ordered one of the assistants, as I handed him my coat. I straightened down my skirt and smiled as a guy winked at me. It was a good choice that I wore my Marc Jacobs red and navy striped sweater with my favorite booties.

I hoped on the escalator up towards my favorite section of the store, Handbags!

* * *

Okay I know it was a bit careless to charge a three thousand Chanel bag to my mother's bag but I just had to have it. It made me happy to buy the bag, something I haven't felt in a while. I decided that a pair of shoes wouldn't hurt to wear with my newest purchase.

The cashier smiled at me falsely. I knew it was probably her taking pity for me, who hadn't heard about what I did in this city.

I took the escalator upstairs and I found a room full of gawking business women yelling for their sizes, teenage girls-some that looked familiar- trying on shoes, and little boy's running away from their mothers.

"What has Barney come too?" was all I could think about as I walked over to the racks of shoe's.

It was like heaven. There were so many different colors, textures, styles and I wanted them all.

That's when I saw them, and they were gorgeous. They were a pair of lacy open toed booties.

They weren't exactly something that I would wear, but that's what I liked about them. They were womanly but had an allure of bad ass to them.

"They do you have a size six in these" I asked a short haired worker. Her name was Veronica and she seemed to be happy to finally stop and breathe.

"I'll go check, Miss Waldorf" Veronica said before someone called her over, and I sat down on one of the leather seats. I looked out the huge windows and I could see the snow falling calmly over the city, it was so beautiful.

It reminded me of the time Nate had invited me to a snow ball fight with our entire graduating class. It was such fun day, since I got Nate in the face a couple of times. I remembered when he tackled me into the snow. I would have usually gotten angry, but his body felt so warm against mine. His rosy red cheeks made his blue eyes tinkle more and I couldn't help but kiss him. That's when that Motherchucker had to interrupt us.

"Here they are Miss Waldorf" Veronica stated to me, putting down the Louboutin box down as she ran over to help another impatient socialite or annoying businesswoman.

I pulled the silk bow and took off the cover as I stared at them. They were gorgeous and I couldn't help but try them on. They seemed to be made for my feet as they just slipped on perfectly onto my Elizabeth Arden pedicured foot. I looked up and that's when I saw them.

Jenny and Nate, shopping together. She looked happy, and Nate was smiling as she showed him the countless shoes. He was never liked that when we went out shopping, he'd rather complain about having to be buying shoes with me until I had to kiss him. I saw ready to head out when they both caught view of me.

Jenny looked on angrily at me, while Nate just stared. I couldn't do anything rather than take off the shoe and throw it back in the box. I threw a small smile at him but he just went back to whatever little Jenny Humphrey was talking about.

Suddenly I felt an urge to cry my eyes out but I had to be strong. I couldn't show them any weakness, so I had a sudden urge to find a perfect dress to match the shoes. Something skin tight and leather, that'd make Nate regret ever leaving me for little J and her cronies.

* * *

I handed everything to the cashier. I'd gotten my beautiful Louboutin's, a really sexy dress from Alexander McQueen and my gorgeous Chanel bag. It ended up coming out at ten thousand, seven hundred and fifty cents. I charged it on my mother's card, and I knew she wouldn't mind. She was all for a shopping spree, and I was all smiles as the cashier handed me my bags.

"Oh Miss Waldorf, someone got this for you" said the cashier as she reached under the counter and pulled out a small box with a bow on it.

"Who sent this?" I asked her as I touched the stain black bow.

"They took me to keep it anonymous" the cashier told me as she looked on excited, wanting to know what was in the box as much as I did. I opened the box to find a bottle of Ralph Lauren Romance inside. I took a sniff of the perfume and it smelled beautiful.

"I wonder who got me this?" I asked and the cashier laughed.

"Obviously someone that likes you quite a lot"

I nodded in agreement, as I grabbed my bags from the counter and started to walk out but not before saying good bye to Leo. He was hard at worker fixing the Barney's display window, which everyone knows are the ones to die for.

"Wow this really looks good" I said, surprising Leo so much that he almost feel for the ladder.

"Blair you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry" I whispered as he added hot pink glitter to a mannequin. The display looked like some threw up glitter all over the place, but I wasn't going to say that to Leo.

"So how was you're shopping spree?" He asked me, and I smiled showing him all the bags.

"Ada girl, now Blair I have to finish this or the big bad upstairs will have my head on a sliver platter" Leo joked, as I started walking outside.

The snow was falling hard now, and I regretted not waiting for that taxi. It was already dark outside, and the snow wasn't making it any better.

Park avenue was completely quite expect for the occasional car driving by, which was weird for this time of year. Usually everyone would be outside getting ready for the holiday, I use to celebrate Valentine's day.

I continued to walk the deserted avenue until I noticed a figure behind me. I started walking a bit faster, just to get a bit further ahead by who ever was following me. But the person just starting walking as fast, as I was.

"I have mase!" I yelled, as I turned around to scared off whoever was behind me.

But there was no one, absolutely no one. Was I going crazy, maybe all the perfumes in Barney's got me light head. I turned around to walk into a trench coat, I looked up and it couldn't be.

Was I going crazy, before in front of me stood Cary Grant. That was all I saw and then everything went black.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you guys liked it. **

**I'm sorry that Dean didn't really make an appearance in the story yet **

**but actually if you read carefully, you'll read something that'll warm you girls hearts. **

**Now remember that Blair at this moment has no one, so if she seems a little nicer than usual it's because of that.**

**Up Next: What _actually_ happened to Blair?**


	2. There He Was

**Here's the next chapter and I can say that finally see **

**Dean in this chapter. Now what happened to Blair? **

**We'll find out below. **

* * *

**There He Was**

My eyes slowly opened and I couldn't see a thing. I tried to move but I couldn't.

I've never been as scared as I was right now. I looked around trying to see where I was but that's when I smelled it. It was unbearable, it smelled like nothing I'd ever smelled before.

It smelled like Death. I tried to remember what happened, the final moments before I blacked out. I remembered walking down Park Avenue-something I regret so much right now- the streets were dead and I was alone. I remembered footsteps behind me, and me turning around to see how was the creep. I didn't see anyone until I turned around and I

I started struggling, trying to break the noose that held my hands in place. But it hurt to much to move. I could feel myself bleeding, and I wanted to know what happened to me.

I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I never felt this helpless in my life, I couldn't believe that this was happening to me.

Everything started rushing to the surface, as I started to think of this as my final moments on this earth.

From the stupid petty fights I'd had with Serena, to actually hooking up with Chuck.

I could see them hanging out and smiling, not even thinking about where I was at the moment.

All I wanted to do was go back home, and forgive everyone. I wanted to go steal my mother's clothes with Serena, watch Nate play lacrosse and then try to learn-something that Nate found hilarious-, plot the demise of some skanky model with Chuck.

While they abandoned me, we were still the Non- Jugdemental Breakfast Club and no one could take that away from us. Not even some maniac that had me tied up, for what sick thing he wanted.

I looked through the darkness, hoping to find some way out of this hell hole. I hung my head down in defeat as the rope didn't budge not one bit.

That's when I started thinking, what if I break the wobble chair?

So I started trying to jump up and down, hoping that the wooden chair would just break up the pressure. I jumped hard, but instead of breaking the stupid chair fell over to the side.

The dirt sticked onto my wet cheek, as I laid helpless still tied to the stupid chair.

"Please let me go!" I cried into the darkness, hoping that my capture would feel some mercy in this soul "I swear I won't even tell me anyone about what happened"

Once I finished talking, a dim light turned on in the dingy room. I looked forward and saw the face of missing socialite Tinsley Mortimer looking at me. Her face would drained, like the blood was sucked out of her blood. Her eyes just looked like she was horrified. I could see the blood all over the room, explaining the cooper smell in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked looking around, from where I laid on the dirty floor.

There was a hemp of bodies behind Tinsley drained corpse. They were all dressed in labels, and some looked familiar to me. They were all the missing socialites, that the cops couldn't find anywhere. No one really paid no mind, since socialites always go off on trips without telling anyone. I would know from being best friends with Serena Van Der Woodsen.

I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't the chair wouldn't let me get up.

I heard footsteps coming down from a staircase, making my heart beat faster in fear.

Was I going to end up like Tinsley and all the other bodies on the hemp. I wouldn't let myself, I was Blair Waldorf and I'd be damn if I ended up end in some dingy basement.

"Who's there?" I asked angrily, letting all my pent up anger come out.

The voice behind me, was just laughing as if he was mocking me. I tried to turn around but I couldn't to see the face of the bastard who's doing this to me.

He picked the chair up from where I was laying on the ground. There I could see all the other bodies behind Tinsley. All with the same scared expression on their faces, all were glamorous women that this sicko had murdered. I could feel him petting my hair, as if I were a dog.

"You know I have people looking for me right now" I said, trying to scare my capture, but I could feel him come in behind me and breath on the nape of my neck.

"Now Blair, I know that you're lying" he said as he kissed his way up my neck. At that moment I felt disgusting, as I couldn't fight back. He walked in front of me, before taking a seat on a desk in front of me. His slicked back black hair, those piercing brown eyes, and that handsome face. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. I think he noticed my confused face, as he started to laugh.

"What Blair, you weren't expecting me?" he asked me, as if joking with me.

"How do you know my name"

"Sweetheart, that's not the only thing I know. I know everything about you, I like to get background information on my victims"

"Like what?"

"Like that you were recently dethroned, you lost your virginity to Charles Bass but lied and said you lost it to Nathaniel Archibald, that you have bulimia that stemmed from your insecurities with being best friends with Serena Van Der Woodsen" the Cary Grant impersonator told me, completely shocking me. How did he know all of this, these were things that I'd never told anyone. Not even Serena knew most of the things that this person knew.

"How do you know this?" I asked him angrily

"I told you, I love getting information on my victims"

"Let me go right now-"

"Or what I'll pay, you don't seem to understand that Blair you're all mine right now" he said angrily, scaring me as he pointed a sharp knife he held to my face. Instead of cutting me, he started kissing my cheek, almost as if he were hungry.

I looked away disgusted while he licked my face, looking at the scared corpse that went through the same things I was enduring. If they couldn't get out, what meant I could.

I started thinking about what everyone would think if I went missing. I hoped that everyone would have one of those search parties, but it broke my heart thinking about how my father would take the news. I was still his little girl, even if he lived on the other side of the world and had a boyfriend-who I was learning to like- I knew it would be the death of him.

"What do you want with me?"

He didn't answer my question, instead he walked to a dirty counter and picked up a heavy book, that look like one that deserved to be on the set of a medieval movie or something.

"Cary Grant" started reciting something in a language I had never heard before. I started struggling, scared by whatever he was reciting.

"Stop!" Cary bellowed at me, making me stop in my tracks. His dashing brown eyes had completely turned pitch black. I'd never seen something like it, this couldn't be real.

"What are you?" I managed to get out under my fear. He seemed to find my question amusing as he scared laughing. I looked around the room, looking for a weapon or something, but nothing was in arms reach.

"I my dear, am a demon. The kind you heard that serve the man downstairs" He explained as I stared in disbelieve. Considering what "Cary" was telling me, what would a demon want with me.

"If you are a demon, what the hell do you need me for?"

"I need you for your blood" he stated blankly, leaving me to think about the grotesque thing he'd just said.

"Why do you need my blood, you freak?"

"Because, drinking the blood of the blue bloods keeps me young and I like being the eternal stud" he said to me, as he licked his dirty blood stained knife.

"But if you already drained them, why do you need me?" I asked him, staring at Tinsley's eyes.

They were filled with terror and despair, it was like she'd lost all hope but losing her life.

"Well I haven't fed in a week and well I'm hungry" he said pulling a stool up to me, as I stared at his pitch black eyes. He seemed to enjoy my horror and it was nothing more than a cat and mouse game to him.

"Please don't do this" I pleaded him, as he smiled wickedly "I'll give you anything. Money, Power, anything but please let me go"

"I don't care about the things you can give me. I'm well off quite thank you and it's not like a little _slut_ can give me anything I'd like" he laughed as I could feel his knife cut into my striped sweater.

"Help! Please anyone Help!" I yelled as he started laughing. He cut into my shoulder and the pain was like anything I'd ever felt before. I looked to my side and I could see the blood pouring out of my arm. I could see him start licking my arm.

He started licking my blood, before he started he started sucking it out. I could feel myself fading in and out of consciousness as I cried. I could see Serena's smile and Nate's beautiful blue eyes. I could see Chuck smiling and me, and I was ready to accept that I was going to die.

I could hear my blood drip onto the dirty floor and "Cary" greedily licking at it.

That's when I heard a huge kick and I saw Cary let out a beastly cry. I saw Cary stand up from the ground and start running towards who'd ever enter the room.

The next thing I remembered was a loud gun shot and Cary on the ground. He looked at me and saw me a wicked smile, before he burned into dust. He was finally gone, but I felt myself dieing.

"Help" I tried to let out but my voice cracked, but I felt a couple of rough hands on mines.

The person undid the binding so fast that I hardly even felt them.

"Blair Waldorf?" my savior asked me. It was obviously a guy, since he's voice was very deep and something about it made me feel safe.

"Do you know get out of here?" I asked him, as I he helped me up from the chair. I felt his muscular biceps and tensed. He grabbed my hand and before I could let go he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah. Follow me" he said, as he started pulling me forward. I couldn't see him though, something about all the blood I had lost, blurred my vison.

"Tell I wasn't seeing things. Was that Cary Grant?"

"Don't worry about that right now" he said, his tone soothing "It wouldn't ever hurt you again"

He started walking pretty quick and I was trying to keep up with him. But I felt myself buckle.

I was losing a lot of blood and I knew it. I could feel my body become heavy and my limps tired. The last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness was his strong arms wrapped around me before he carried me out.

And then there was nothing but light.

* * *

**Okay, I absolutely loved this chapter **

**I really loved writing about Blair's point of view and things she'd thinking about. **

**I really hated writing the blood sucking scene because it made me cringe thinking about anyone doing that. Well Dean made his first apperance in this chapter and I'm so happy to finally start writing some Dean/Blair.**


	3. I Wish He Was Here!

**Okay so I see people actually are liking my Dean/Blair story**

**and I'm glad to give it to you guys, because I love these guys.**

**Now here's the newest chapter and I really like it. **

* * *

"_Please don't do this" I pleaded him, as he smiled wickedly "I'll give you anything. Money, Power, anything but please let me go"_

"_I don't care about the things you can give me. I'm well off quite thank you and it's not like a little slut can give me anything I'd like" he laughed as I could feel his knife cut into my striped sweater._

"_Help! Please anyone Help!" I yelled as he started laughing. He cut into my shoulder and the pain was like anything I'd ever felt before. I looked to my side and I could see the blood pouring out of my arm. I could see him start licking my arm._

"Help me, get off of me" I screamed, waking up from my nightmare. I could feel the blade cutting up my arm. It felt far to real. I shook my head in fear, not even noticing that the lights had been turned on. I could still feel "Cary"'s gaze on me and I could only cry in fear.

That's when I felt his arm wrap around my body. I punched him in my terror, but then I saw his worried green eyes. Those eyes that saved me when I was an inch away from death, I just rested my head in his nook. I was safe in his arms. He stroked my hair, telling me not to worry.

"What happened?" Dean asked me, holding my forearms. I could see the worried look in his eyes, and I shook my head. I noticed that he'd jumped up from bed to care from me. How'd I knew this? He had dried up drool on his chin and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I saw him again" I yelled as I sniffled "I felt the blade and I could see all the dead people around me Dean. That could have been me." I could have died in that room, if it wasn't for him.

I returned my head to his comfortable chest. He smelled like Jack Daniels, leather and something I would only describe as "musk". But that's where I wanted to be.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you Blair. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you" He soothed me. I could tell that he meant what he was saying and in his arms, was where I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning because of the thunder outside. I slowly opened my eyes and looked outside the tiny patch through the cheap motel curtains-that Dean had payed for with money, he'd probably schemed from someone- it was raining hard outside. Even though it was raining outside, I was still happy.

As I looked outside, I noticed a strong arm wrap around me. I looked over to the side of my bed and saw Dean. He was peacefully asleep and he looked lost in his sleep. It was actually really funny seeing him asleep. I stared at him sleeping face, almost analyzing it. My lips curved into a smile. I lifted one hand and gently caressed his face with my smooth fingertips, taking in every line that was imprinted onto his calm face. I couldn't deny a small giggle as his face scrunched up slightly. The muscles underneath his tan skin scrunched together on his forehead and then suddenly relaxed with the rest of his face. I watched him, my hand rested against my hand that used the pillow underneath for support. I traced his features from his wide forehead, wide nose, strong chin that wasn't clean shaven, full pink lips, and the few small strands of hair that stuck up in a cute faux-hawk. Indeed this was one of her favorite times, where I could just watch him.

I was feeling bit a bit cold so I decided to lean back into him. But instead of feeling happy and flirty, I felt something that I was sure was going to scar me for life.

"Dean" I hissed at him, as I hopped off the bed. He just groaned and I swung a pillow from his bed and threw at him. I finally got him open his eyes, and he looked pissed.

"What's it now Blair?" he said as he sat up straight on the bed. I rolled my eyes and I couldn't find a way to tell him. ""You curled up next to me. See I told you that you couldn't resist."

He was referring to the bet that they'd made. It was a stupid bet made out of boredom, when they were driving for hours on end. Dean had bet that she'd sleeping with him by the end of the week, and she agreed to his bet.

"First of all the bet refers to sex and second of all you used my nightmare to sneak in my bed" I argued my case as he smiled in victory "What is that? You are disgusting!"

I pulled off the covers (showing off his his well muscled chest and arms) and pointed down at his crouch where he was having a rather large case of morning wood, not that I noticed.

"Princess don't flatter yourself. It's morning, naturally happens." Dean said. "However if you like what you see we could arrange something." He winked and I dropped the blankets appalled, storming off to the bathroom.

I couldn't get to New York fast enough.

* * *

After that disturbing event in the morning, Dean wanted to apologize so he took me out for breakfast. I was happy that I didn't have to wear those sweatpants anymore since he gave me some money to buy some clothes. While I had to shop at stores like The Gap and Forever 21, I still found a couple of cute things, like the striped sweater I bought and a pair of Grey skinny jeans (that I'm sure Serena would kill me for), and my Loubitions.

We ran into the dinner since it was raining really hard outside and Dean rather give me the umbrella, leaving him trying to cover himself with his leather jacket. Even though he was a pig, he could actually be a gentleman sometimes. We entered the diner and he shook his wet head like a dog, and I giggled at his cocky smirk.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked him as I sat down at one of the booths, and he followed suit. He was reading the menu, until I had to gently kick his muscular thigh. He smiled at me, and I had to hold myself from wanting to kiss him.

"We?" he asked, raising his eyebrow

"I know that you're not going to leave me in some hick town by myself"

"Blair, it's Baltimore. I don't it counts for a hick town"

"Whatever" I said with a pout as a red head waitress came towards our table

"Welcome to Tony's diner. I'm Miranda and I'll be your waitress today" she recited with a huge smile on her face. Miranda was a really pretty girl, but the light pink of her uniform really clashed with her bright red hair.

"Well Miranda, I'll have a number three" Dean said to her with a wink. I rolled my eyes as Miranda looked over at me.

"And what will you be having?" she asked me. I looked at the menu and I wanted to say

"Nothing you red-headed bitch" but instead I said "I'll have a fruit salad and some water" I said with a fake smile.

"Coming up" she said as she walked over to the cook. I looked outside the wind, which was being pelted by rain. Back home, I would just sit by the window and watch the rain. It reminded me of the final scene in Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"A fruit salad? I thought I told you to eat" Dean said, bring me back to the diner in Baltimore.

He looked at me seriously and I rolled my eyes "Dean I'm on a diet"

"Not with me your not. Blair you've got to eat" Dean complained, as I crossed my arms.

I hated when he told me what to eat. It's like he wanted to end up like Julia Child or something, It's not like anyone else complained about my weight. Luckily before we started to argue Miranda bought our food.

"Enjoy" she said blandly as Dean started stuffing food into his bacon, eggs, pancakes. He looked like a squirrel hiding it's nuts in it's cheeks. I was surprised that it all fit.

I started giggling when he tried to talk to through the food, but I noticed that he had a bit of syrup on his cheek. I grabbed a tissue and ran it over his lips. He stared at me, and I stared at him before I regained my composure.

"What is it?" I asked him, as he swallowed the chunk of food that was in his mouth. I didn't understand how a guy that ate as much as Dean, could look as cute as he was.

I was eating my fruit salad when Dean started starting cutting up a piece of a pancake. He stabbed it with his fork, making a pool of maple syrup come out of it. He picked it up and started coming my way.

"No don't you dare, Winchester" I threatened as he kept trying to make me eat the piece of empty carbs. I laughed as he keep trying. "C' mon it's not going to kill you"

"I might end up _killing_ you with any syrup ends up in my hair"

"You _love _me too much to kill me"

That's when Miranda put down the bill, she stared at us as we sat back down.

"You know it's not any of my business, but you guys make a really cute couple" the red head waitress said as she put down the bill. We both stared at each other, and I could see Dean actually blushing.

"Thank you Miranda. Sometimes I'm so happy to have such a great guy as my boyfriend" I lied, making Dean look at me sternly. Miranda left and I started laughing, as Dean shook his head.

"I can't believe you did that" Dean said as he took out money from his wallet and put it on the table.

"You're the one that said I wouldn't be able to resist"

* * *

After out little "incident" Dean had left me to go do whatever it was that he had to do, leaving me alone at Tony's diner. More like Tony's shithole. I looked at the rain pelt the diner windows hard, and I was happy he had at least left me the umbrella.

I was bored and I didn't plan on sitting around in some grease diner. Even Baltimore had to have a _decent_ shopping avenue. So I called for Miranda, hoping she knew where to go for entertainment in this town.

"Hey what's up?" she asked me sitting down, happy to be off her feet for a moment.

"I'm like so lost here. I wanted to ask you if you knew a cute place to go shop while I'm here?" I asked her and she smirked. What did I say that was so funny?

"I'm not sure someone like _you_ would be interested but we have Barberry ave" Miranda said as I saw her looking down at my shoes "You'll be able to find something cute, it's only like four blocks from here"

I thought what I could do with the twenty dollars that Dean had left me. If this was Manhattan, I wouldn't be able to do anything with twenty dollars but in Baltimore, I'm sure I could just go to Wal-Mart or something"

"Well thank you. I didn't know what I'd do without that" I said, giving her one of my fake grin as I grabbed my umbrella and walked out of Tonys (Not before rolling my eyes, at the crappy service).

The rain was beating hard against my umbrella, and I cursed myself for being so stubborn. Dean told me I should wear some sneakers, but Blair Waldorf in sneakers. I might have almost died, but that doesn't mean I didn't become any less fashionable. I peered over my umbrella and saw that I was on Barberry ave (just like Miranda had said).

It was an eery feel over the street, from it's cobble streets to the old fashioned lamp post. I decided that since Dean had been so nice to me, I should get him one of those cute vintage tee's he liked to wear. I walked down the street and I could see the people watching me over their umbrella. Apparently they've never seen a cute brunette before. I was use to it, though how you think Gossip Girl gets her pictures!

I peered across the street and saw a wacky sign that read "Steve's Vintage Shop". What better place to find Dean a present. I crossed the street and walked into the shop, glad to be out of that strong rain. The store looked like somewhere Serena would come to pick up guys like... _Humphrey_. The whole place looked flithy, even the cashier looked like he's give you a tattoo for twenty dollars.

"Um, Hey I'm looking for an AC/DC shirt or something like that" I asked the cashier, who I think was high since he reacted like five seconds after I asked him the question. I could notice him checking me out and then he pointed to the back of the store. I was glad that I'd followed Nate shopping, because I knew exactly what size Dean would be. I searched through the folded shirt, trying to find the perfect one.

Then I found it. It was a really worn gray shirt with a really cool design that would look so cute against this skin tone and it would make his green eyes pop out more. I just had to have it so I grabbed it and walked confidently towards the cashier. He was throwing paper balls into the waste basket (something he wasn't good at), and I made him miss his shot when I interrupted him.

"Can you ring this up?"

"Sure" he said with a goofy smile before he checked the tag "That'll be 24.00"

"Shit" I thought. Damn I had read the tag, I was just happy that I had found the perfect shirt and I'd be damned if I didn't get it. I smiled at him before grabbing his hand. I was going to have to seduce him.

"I'm sure a nice guy like you wouldn't mind if I just gave you twenty" I said blinking my eyelashes, as I rubbed his finger. I wanted to throw up when he started smiling.

"I don't know, the boss is going to be really angry" he said, before I flipped my hair giving him a better look at my cleavage. That must have worked cause he was at a lost for words.

"I'm sure what he doesn't know won't kill him"

"I guess your right" he smiled, as I gave him the twenty dollars. I couldn't believe I actually got it out of the stoner, but then again he wasn't that smart.

"Actually can you gift wrap it?"

-

I walked out of the shop, and I couldn't contain my happiness. I actually pulled something like that off, I was so happy. But I was more happy I could actually get something for Dean. He might be a no mannered pig but he did save my life.

I walked down the street, having to resist dancing a bit but then I saw a couple of guys in front of me. They kept looking at me and I just rolled my eyes. Was every guy in the town desperate to get some?

They stood up and they won't move so I can walk by, so I pushed my way through the idiots. One stood directly in front of me. He was chubby and was missing a tooth, I wanted to throw up in my mouth.

"Can you move?" I asked him, annoyed that they were even in my way. He started laughing with his friends and when I tried to move to the left, he followed me. I breathed in and regained my composure, and moved to the right. I moved a bit faster than the fat fuck, since I got around him. I walked faster down the street as I could hear them saying nasty things about me.

But even that could bring down my high.

* * *

I sat down on the bed waiting for Dean to get back to the hotel room. It's been hours since I've seen him, and sitting back what "Judge Judy" wasn't going to make the time go any faster.

I cursed that I didn't have phone, so that I could at least call him to see if he was okay. I walked around the room, scared that something happened to him. That's when the hotel room door opened and it he came. He was bloodied and bruise. I gasped as he limped into the room. His right eyes was swollen and he was holding his ribs.

"What happened to you?" I gasped as I put his arm over my shoulder and walked him over to the bed. I sat him down and he groaned. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed one of the tiny white towels. I soaked it in cold water and ran back to him.

He started smiling as he got to my knees and started patting his cuts with the towel. He was bleeding so much, but he made me smile.

"I'm really lucky to have Blair Waldorf on her knees actually taking care of me"

"This is the only time I'll ever been on my knees around you" I joked as I got up my knees and went to the bathroom to wring out the towel. I soaked it again and walked out to see Dean drinking Jack Daniels.

"Dean! I really don't think you should be drinking right now" I sternly told him as I tried to take it away but it feel on the ground. Dean looked at me angrily and I rolled my eyes.

"Look what you did. Why don't you stop trying to play housewife with me" Dean spat out and I gasped. He could see that what he said really hurt me and he got up and hugged me. I could feel my eyes watering up, so I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Blair" he tried to apologize but I didn't listen to him.

"Oh and I bought you a present" I yelled before slamming the door shut.

I tried to be strong but I couldn't. I started crying against the door. Why was I feeling like this? Why was Dean doing this to me? I'd never felt like this for anyone else. I breathed and walked down the motel steps, turning right and walking. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere would be better than that motel room.

I was so angry that I didn't notice the person in front of me. I bumped into them and opened my tear-filled eyes. That's when I saw that same crooked tooth missing smile. I looked up and saw that I was outside of a bar with the same assholes that I saw earlier.

Just great.

"Excuse me you asshole" I sneered, not even noticing his buddies coming out from the shadows of the alleyway. I looked around for a way out. I turned away from the fat one and then a skinny rat looking one got in my way.

"Look what we've got guys" the skinny one said and the other three laughed. I tried to run but the fat one grabbed me by my hair.

"Let me go! I have a boyfriend that'll kick your asses" I threatened as I could smell the booze on his breath.

"John, I wonder how sweet this ones going to be" the skinny one said, as I could see all three guys coming towards me.

I closed my eyes, and all I could see was Dean's boyish smile. What I wouldn't do have Dean Winchester here right now.

* * *

**Ooohh a CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**You guys probably want to kill me right now but since school starting tomorrow, **

**I'd rather give you guys this chapter already. **

**Okay now I didn't know how many people were reading this story and I'd like to say thank you, and however wants spoilers or anything you can always PM me. **

**Or always leave a PM: stating what you'd like to happen to Dean/Blair **

**Up Next: What will happen in the Alley? **

**Review :)**


	4. Don't Ever Do That Again!

**Hey everyone, I see that this story is really catching on **

**though I only get three reviews every chapter by very awesome people. **

**Well I really like this chapter cause it's a really fluffy chapter **

**so ENJOY! **

* * *

**Don't Ever Do That Again!**

"Let me go!" I screamed as they pushed me onto a pile of garbage bags. I tried to get up but two of the perverts held me down. I pull away but they were too strong for me.

This couldn't be happening, I could just see "Cary's" face smiling at me as I yelled for help!

The fat drunk one, was undoing his pants and I looked around frantically for a way out.

I would let them do this. I didn't almost die so I could get raped. I was stronger than this, Dean taught me to be stronger than this.

Then though I was scared, all I could see was his face. Those green eyes that looked at me like no one had before, those arms that kept me safe, that personality that would make me want to punch him and then make out with him.

"You won't get away" I threatened the fat drunk in front of me. He seriously needed to do some crunch's and sounded like he had only gotten to the third grade.

Let's say that these idiots made Dean sound like a Yale graduate.

His other friend came in front of me and undid my pants. I tried to kick him but he grabbed me leg and I started freaking out. This couldn't happen, it just couldn't.

He crawled on top of me and I couldn't breathe under his weight. I gasped for air, getting free from one of the doppelgangers. I slapped the leader straight across the face.

"Get off of me!" I screamed before he grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head against the pavement.

My head was throbbing and I couldn't move. He held my mouth shut as he unbuttoned my gray skinny jeans. My tears started to seep from my eyes. Not because my head was killing me, but because I wasn't strong like Dean.

"Get off of her!"

Was I hearing voices? And why was I hearing Dean's voice? I was expecting at least Eleanor's or my dad's . The leader let go of my mouth let of my head so I turned to where he was looking. There he was _again_. His face was bruised and he was still bleeding for his lip. But he was my Prince Charming.

"You should just mind your business" the leader slurred as he looked down at me

"I'm afraid, I can't do that" Dean chimed as they looked back at him. He was limping his way down the alley way.

"And why is that?"

"Because you the girl that your crushing. That's my girlfriend" he said winking down at me.

I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Did Dean Winchester just call me his _girlfriend_? Just him saying that made me want to run into his arms and make out with him, if it wasn't for the guy holding me down.

He looked down at me, and I slapped him hard across the face. That's when Dean decided to go after the skinny one, who ran towards him with a metal chain. I rushed to my high heeled feet and buttoned up my pants. I kicked the leader while he was trying to get up and I saw that the two other pervs were ganging up on Dean.

I ran over to the one that was about to punch him and jumped on his back. I slapped down at him and pulled on his greasy, over gelled hair.

"Get off of me bitch" he yelled as I punched his head. He was running uncontrollably, making him slam me again a brick wall. That made me let go off my attack on the asshole. I looked up and saw he ready to punch me, but the punch never hit me.

I looked over to the right and saw that Dean was punching the lights out of him. I smiled, but then I felt my hair being pulled.

The leader had grabbed me by the hair and started leading me out of the alley way.

"Get off of me, you fat bastard!" I yelled, kicking him where it hurts. He fell to the ground and saw that he just laid there. I looked over at Dean, who had beaten the jerk to a pulp.

"C'mon you guys let's get out of here?" yelled the skinny perv as Dean let go of the loser he was punching. They both ran over to the leader, who I think passed out. They carried him out of the alley way.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. My head was throbbing, and my sweater had ripped during the fight. I could smell the garbage and a familiar copper smell in the air. Someone groaned and I turned around to see Dean, sprawled out on the concrete.

"Dean!" I yelled, running towards him. He was dirty and once again bleeding. I knelled down next to him, trying to get something out of him.

"Call Bobby, Blair" he groaned when he tried to move but couldn't. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I looked through his pockets until I pulled out a flip phone. Of course it'd be like Dean to have a flip phone instead of a touch screen phone.

I could barely search through his phone for Bobby's number (since I was shaking so much). I held the phone hard to my ear as I put Dean's faux-hawked head on my knees. It rang three times before a deep voice answered from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bobby?" I asked, as I looked around for someone to help me. The streets were dead and the rain had cause a fog to come over the alley way "I really your help, Dean's in trouble and I don't know what to do"

Saying those words triggered something in me because I started to cry. I looked down to see Dean, coughing up blood. I wiped his mouth with my sweater and rested my forehead on his.

"Blair? Blair listen to me. I need you to tell me where you guys are" Bobby order me as I looked around. I didn't want to leave him alone so I peered through the fog to see Washington Pl as the street name.

"We're on Washington Place" I screamed through the phone "Bobby please hurry. He looks really bad and I'm really scared"

"Hold on. I'll be there in five minutes"

Click.

I was alone. I was scared. But I had to stay strong for Dean, like he'd been for me countless times. I caressed his un-shaven face and wiped a smudge of dirt of his cheek. He looked so peaceful, as I could see his chest rising up and down.

"_At least I know he's not dead_" I thought as I ran my hand through his dirty blond hair and thought of the thing my father always did when I was hurt or sad.

I started singing "Moon River".

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, _

* * *

"Blair"

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and noticed that someone had put a sheet over me last night. It was probably Bobby, since I fell asleep once he was done fixing up Dean. Bobby had found us just like he said in five minutes. He picked up Dean and we came back to the hotel room, that a couple of hours ago Dean and I argued. Bobby had put Dean on the dinner table and he started stitching and bandaging him up.

I was so scared. It was all my fault. If I had been such a snob, Dean would have never had to fight those guys. I started crying something that Bobby notice. He hugged tightly and told me that this wasn't my fault. But I could help but think it was, so I had to do it. It was disgusting but it made me feel a lot better.

I couldn't help but notice Dean's bruised and scarred body when I looked his way. He had a cocky smile on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want"

"Now what did I do to you?" He asked pouting his pink lips. I stood up and fixed my ripped sweater. I hadn't changed since last night, I had just fallen asleep on the sofa right after Bobby had put Dean to bed. I saw that now he had a black eye, that surprisingly made him hotter.

I ran a hair through my hair and I could see him smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I made you cry last night"

"Of course I was going to cry. I thought you were going to die"

"So does that mean you're like in love with me?" He asked trying to get out of bed, but grabbing his ribs in pain. I got up and ran towards, scared that he was hurt again.

"Are you okay?" I asked and then I could see a smile creep on his face. His green eyes light up, when he was my expression.

"You're such an ass"

"And you're easy to scare. You don't always have to be scared for me" Dean said with a genuine tone in his deep voice. I looked into his eyes and I could see him looking at mine.

I still wanted to get back at him for scaring me, so I punched him on the chest.

"Oh that hurt" he groaned as he held his ribs. I started walking away thinking it was one of his pranks.

"I hope you don't think you're going to get me with that one"

He continued to groan so I walked back to him. I was scared that I had actually scared him so I started rubbing his chest. I noticed that he was groaning anymore, instead trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are you playing again?"

"Yeah" he barely let out before laughing and I had enough. So I jumped onto of him, knocking him down on the mattress and he started messing up my hair when I was on top of him.

"My hair. You asshole!" I gasped before he flipped me over, so he was on top of me now. We were both breathing heavily, and I could feel his chiseled body above me. We both stared at each other other for what felt like entirety and then he started making his way down towards my mouth. I couldn't believe that he was about to kiss me. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to kiss me or him to stop.

"Hey you guys. It's only nine in the morning goddammit" Bobby voice came through the door opening it

"Oh I'm- I'll just leave" he said obviously embarrassed that he walked in on the scene in front of him. But I was even more embarrassed than him as I slapped Dean and pushed him off of me.

"You idiot!" I hissed at him, slapping the top of his head "Look what you did"

"It wasn't like you didn't want it" he smugly said and he was right. It wasn't like I was stopping him, I just laid there.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Bobby" I said getting up from the bed. I really didn't want to talk to Bobby, more than I wanted to get out of the room.

Why was this stranger doing this to me? Making me fall for him every day more and more. I'd bulid up wall so that wouldn't happen to me but with Dean, they all came tumbling down: too recite Beyonce's Halo.

"I'm sorry if I walked into anything" I heard Bobby say over his newspaper, as I walked over to grab a cup of water.

"Don't worry Bobby. You didn't walk into anything" I assured him before taking a sip of my water. It was Figi water but it was water. I saw Bobby roll over his newspaper and put it down, very much like my father when he was about to tell em something important.

"That boy cares a lot about you Ms. Waldorf"

"Bobby, you know you can call me Blair"

"Sorry, it's habit" he said as he scratched his salt and pepper hair. He looked at me with sincere brown eyes and nodded.

"I've never seen him like this Blair. It's like you've lighten a candle underneath that boy"

"Bobby, that wasn't me. Dean's just natural like that"

Was Bobby actually telling me that Dean liked me? It couldn't be, Dean didn't like anyone other than cheap bartenders and his Impala.

"Dean, he went through a really hard time this year and I can't tell you that it was nice to see that son of a bitch smile again" Bobby said as I giggled "I've never seen him act the way he's acting you. He's not a gentleman but you had to see when he brought you to me. You were an inch away from death and Ms. Waldorf, it's almost like he saved you from walking down that tunnel"

I felt a tear come out of my eye, remembering that night. The night that my life would forever change and I would meet Dean Winchester.

"And yesterday when the two of you were asleep. I walked in to check up on'em and I swear Blair, he was calling your name" Bobby confessed and I stared at him in disbelief "They say that loves the strongest thing we could have on our side and Ms. Waldorf, the two of you really need each other"

I couldn't believe what Bobby was telling me. Everything that I was feeling, all the emotions I had for Dean and just hearing that he might have those same feeling for me. I just had to be with him right now.

I was going to back into the bedroom before I forgot to do something. I walked back over to Bobby and gave him a big hug. I think it took him by surprise but he was really the only father figure I'd had in a while.

"Thank you" I whispered while in his arms and he nodded. I let go and walked back into the bedroom, hearing something like "Young love" come out of Bobby's mouth.

* * *

When I walked back into the bedroom, I heard soft snoring coming from the bed.

There he was, my Cary Grant, my James Dean. He was the dashing leading man in my movie, he just didn't know it yet. I quietly made my way across the bedroom, so I wouldn't wake him up. I crawled into the bed and wrapped myself under the covers.

I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me. I could hear his grunt in surprise and I smiled when I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"I'm really happy that you're here" he confessed to me in a whisper.

I pushed myself more into his nook and looked at his green eyes and that smug smile that meant he was happy that he won the bet. I didn't care though because here was exactly was where I wanted to be.

I giggled and what came out of my next must have shocked him: "I'm glad I am too"

* * *

Aw, now I swear that if you guys don't review

I just c**an't continue the story** and not just because I want reviews

but because I** need you guys opinion**.

**Opinion one**: Should Dean, Blair and Bobby go demon hunting

or

**Opinion two**: Should Dean and Blair return to the Upper East Side?

Okay so the past chapters were leading up to this chapter and now let's see how Dean/Blair will react to this. Oh and I loved Bobby in this chapter, cause he really made these stubborn guys notice that they love each other.

So what was your favorite part? 

Bobby telling Blair that Dean was calling for her? Blair kicking the leader in the nuts?

Blair and Dean sleeping together?

**Up Next:** It's Up to You Guys?!

Review :)


	5. Viva La Queen Bee

**ATTENTION**

**THE STORY IS BEING ****OVERHAULED****! **

**It will now be in third person! I think I'm a way better writer in third person.**

**Also someone special will be joining the story ****soon****. **

**Also I want to apologize to ****RIGHTSIDE****! What I did was horrible sorry. **

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I was gone for so long.**

**I was dealing so many things but I'm back and with a really fun chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Viva La Queen **_**Bee**_

Blair woke up. Her body was aching. Where was she? She slowly opened her eyes a peep. She could see the Impala's velvet interior.

She also noticed a leather jack was draped over her. It smelled like musk and Jack Daniels. _Dean's_.

"Dean. He's your brother." A course voice said. She knew that was Bobby's. Blair made sure not to move an inch. The one thing she hated Bobby and Dean's relationship, was that they always kept her out of things.

In the last town they'd been in, they left Blair sitting in a motel room for an entire day. A dirty foul smelling _motel_ room. When they finally got back, Dean looked delicious in his suit. He's came in his loosened red tie and kicked off his black work shoes. Blair was kind of hoping that she could have a hardcore make-out session. But before Blair could even say Hi, Bobby had dragged him into the other room.

"So what? That son of a bitch left us." Dean spat as if remembering his brother made him sick. Dean had a brother? Blair wondered if he was just as handsome as Dean. "I should kill him for what he did."

Bobby turned to look at Dean. A sympathetic look on his face. "Dean, he needs you know more than ever."

Dean just kept driving. That was something that made Blair more attracted to Dean. He was so stubborn, a trait that Blair also had.

"Bobby, he chose a demon over me."

Blair peered over Dean's leather jacket. She could see tears forming in his green eyes. "Why does he always have to come back whenever something good is happening in my life." He angrily punched the Impala's headboard.

"Pull over." Bobby said. Bobby's nostrils flared in anger. "Pull over now."

The Impala came to a stop. Blair could see car's passing by on the highway.

Dean rested his forehead on the steering wheel. Bobby patted his back, fatherly.

"Look Dean. I love you boys and you two need to be together." Bobby's brown eyes looked at him sternly. "You boys have got to stop this. An apocalypse is going on and you need him Dean."

"Where is he?"

"He's in a small town outside of Columbus, Nebraska." Bobby turned around and looked at Blair. "What are you we going to do about Princess?"

Dean turned around and smirked. He shook his head and turned back to the road.

Blair could feel her cheeks get hot. Why didn't he say anything? Did he want her to stay? Blair decided that playing asleep was boring, so she raised up.

"Where are we?" Blair crossed her arms. "And why do I have this disgusting jacket on top of me?"

"Good morning to you too." Dean muttered as he kept driving. Blair rested her head on the mirror. The cloud's were covering the sun but she could feel it heat.

She knew that everyone on the Upper East Side must be looking for her, but for once she could live her life without having to care about Gossip Girl.

* * *

Dean had decided to stop the car at a Dinner to get breakfast. She had had nothing but Dinner food for two weeks. Blair didn't even want to think of the weight, she'd gained.

"Why can't we go to like Pinkberry or Starbucks?" Blair asked as she leaned on the Impala. It was an unusually hot March day, so Blair had thrown on a cute plaid shirt and a pair of washed blue skinny jeans. It was a very Serena outfit.

She checked herself in her compact mirror. Her pores looked huge and she was getting dark circles. Blair tightened her high ponytail and looked over her shoulder to see Dean getting out on the car.

"I'm shocked. Dean Winchester not wearing his leather jacket." Blair snapped close her compact. His boring gray V-neck hung tightly to his body. His pendant gleamed in the cloudy sunlight. "You know, I didn't want to get a ticket from the fashion police."

"I think I could see a belly coming on." Blair giggled as Dean checked his stomach. He quickly raised his shirt letting her see his well muscular abs.

"Ha. Ha very funny." Dean around the car and where she was standing. He eyed her from her legs up to her breast. Blair looked at him and her jaw dropped.

"You're such a perv." Blair crossed her arm over her breast. Secretly it made her giddy that he was so eager to see her body. "Don't you have a random slut to harass?"

Dean leaned in, his lips grazing her ears. "I'm taking a break from the random sluts." His breath was hot against her ear. Blair suddenly had an urge to get push him into the Impala's backseat and just give herself to him.

"Why don't you guys just give it a rest." Blair and Dean turned to see Bobby coming out of the Dinner with drinks in hand and a plastic bag holding their food.

Dean crossed his arms and grinned. "I hope you got me the special."

Blair pat his stomach. "Remember that belly."

"I actually got a diet root bear this time."

Bobby handed Blair her fruit salad and orange juice. Back in the Upper East Side, she would have a breakfast fit for a queen. Not that she wasn't one. But not she was eating fruit out a plastic container and orange juice. "Anything wrong?"

Dean and Bobby looked at her. A smug grin on Dean and a stern face on Bobby's.

"No." Blair took a bit of her orange. It tasted like crap. "Nothing at all. It taste great."

Seeing Bobby and Dean eat actually made her feel cozy inside. Everything back home was forks and spoon but with Dean and Bobby, they ate with they're fingers.

They accepted her even if she though her hair was limp and her pores were becoming huge. Blair took another bite of her fruit salad. It didn't taste _that _bad.

Blair rested her head on Dean's shoulder, sipping on her juice. Dean put his chin on her forehead. She closed her eyes and felt his warmth. It made her feel good.

Bobby's phone started ringing loudly. The two of them turned to the older man, as he opened his phone.

"Hello?" Bobby answered. The caller had said something because his face turned to a shocked expression.

"Who is it Bobby?" Dean asked, sitting up straight. Blair looked at the two guys sternly.

"Dean, it's Sam."

* * *

Who was Dean Winchester to once again leave Blair in a boring Motel room.

After the weird phone call from "Sam", Dean had completely changed. He wasn't smiling or being an ass (which Blair had to admit, she liked) but now he was acting mean and brooding. When they arrived to this motel room, Bobby and Dean had changed into their business suits and they'd left without even saying bye.

Now she was stuck watching Bravo and watching one of those stupid repeats of the Real Housewives of _wherever. _She had actually considered giving the Motel room a makeover, but she discovered that the furniture was bolted down to the ground.

"Ugh! There has to be something to do in this stupid room." Blair said to herself, running a hand through her hair. In the reflection stood a gorgeous glamorous brunette. Her brown eyes gleamed in the motel's horrible lighting and her hair was a delicious brown. Blair checked her shoulder, for the first time since the incident.

"_It's going to be okay_." she said to herself, looking at her shoulder. On her shoulder was a healing pink scar. It wasn't as big as it was before. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her?

She was suppose to be in charge of her own life. She was the one that everyone looked up to. She'd lost everything. Her minions, her boyfriend, even little J thought she was too good for her. Blair suddenly had an urge to throw up.

Blair run into the bathroom. She ran into the tacky bathroom and held up hair. She heaved and heaved but nothing would get out. Blair looked down at her Loubiton booties, and saw a roach come out from under the sink.

"AH!" Blair screamed, running out the hotel room. She looked over to the right saw and a couple looking at her weirdly. The guy looked like a dirty red neck, with his sleeveless t-shirt and jean shorts. The girl looked at her with a scowl. Her hair was greasy and she was wearing jeans a bit to tight for her.

Even a greasy redneck couple looked down at her in disgust. There might be an apocalypse, but Blair was already dealing with hers.

After finding out that she had locked the room when she went running outside, Blair had gone down to the front desk and complained. They offered her to clean the room and also decorated it for a special occasion. The clerk winked and nodded knowing exactly what Blair was talking about.

"I hope you and your boyfriend have a great night today." The front desk manger called out after her. Blair felt glamorous again. Tonight she would have sex with Dean. She was tried of waiting, she liked Dean and whatever Blair Waldorf liked she would have.

Blair stepped out of the office and could see the sun coming out through the clouds. It reminded her of the days she would just go to Central Park with Dorota and Serena. She would just sit on a park bench with her best friend and throw bread at the tiny ducks. It made her feel fabulous, like when Angelina Jolie would go to a foreign country and grace with her presence. Then Blair got a sinking feeling. She missed her friends and her mother. It was fun being away from them, but they must be worried sick about her.

Blair walked over to the closest payphone and picked it up. She looked at it disgust before placing it near her ear. She took a deep breath and dial her best friends number. The dial rang for a couple of seconds before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" It was her best friend Serena. "Who is this?"

"It's Blair." Blair heard a gasp from the other side of the call.

"Blair! Oh my god! Where are you? You have all of us worried sick!"

It was just like Serena to freak out. "I'm okay. I just wanted to call to let you know I'm fine."

"Blair. You're mother is worried sick and your dad flew in from Paris." Her father came back. She could imagine her mother crying and her dad pacing her foyer nervously. "Everyone thought you were dead. There's a huge shrine for you at Constance."

Blair rolled her eyes. Just a couple of week those bitches over at Constance dethroned her and made fun of her. She could just imagine Penelope, Hazel, Isabel and Kati laughing over her shrine. "Look can you just tell my mother, I'm okay."

"Wait. Aren't you going to tell me where you are?" Serena's voice sounded confused. Blair flipped her hair and rolled her eyes.

"Serena, I'm great." Blair chuckled. "I just need a vacation. I'm good I promised."

Serena went silent for a while. "I trust you Waldorf."

"Oh and can you not tell anyone I called you. I know they'll all start looking for me and I want to remain missing for a while longer." Blair could hear Serena sigh over the line. It was one of those _I'm defeated and I'll do it _sigh.

"I miss you Blair."

"I miss you too." Blair wiped a single tear and hung up the disgusting phone.

This was for the best. For once Blair was actually happy and she wanted to be with Dean Winchester.

* * *

Blair laying down on the polyester sheets on the motel. When she'd gotten back, the room was transformed. The room was covered in candles and a trail of roses led from the door to the bed. Blair had pulled her black Costa Bella bra and panties. They were lacy and looked gorgeous against her lightly tanned skin.

She had called Dean to tell him to hurry up because she had a surprise for him.

He still sounded angry but at least made one pervy joke, so that must mean he was in lighter sprits.

Blair was ready to do it. She really liked Dean. Dean made her feel free and not pressured to be someone she wasn't. He liked her when her hair was flat or when her pores looked extra huge. She didn't have to put on a fake smile with Dean, she could tell him when she was angry or wanted to cry.

Blair looked in the mirror and flipped her hair to the front. She looked beautiful. In the dim light of the candles, She looked like a goddess. She sprayed herself with a bit of perfume and looked over her shoulder. The pink scar actually didn't look so horrendous in the dim light.

"You can do this." Blair said to herself, before going back to the bed and sitting in I'm-ready-for-you-to-have-sex-with-me pose. The front door started to open and her heart started to drop.

Dean walked in with his blazer in hand. He looked like he had had a rough day. His blue tie had been loosened and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. His green eyes met hers in confusion.

"What's going?" Dean asked putting the rooms key on the night table. Blair stood up and grabbed his hand. "I think you know exactly what's going on"

She ran her fingers on his stumble. Blair leaned in and kissed him on his thin pink lips. The kiss wasn't rushed. Blair took her time, drawing out the simple movements easily. His hands crept from her sides up so that his fingers splayed against her stomach. Blair's lips curled into a smile which was soon broken as he suddenly pushed his palm into the small of her back, making her sigh as their bodies came into full contact.

As they parted, Blair kept her eyes closed. "Dean please, just have sex with me." Blair could feel his lips lightly hovering over hers, lightly touching at times. When Blair opened her eyes, she saw a broad boyish smile.

He pressed his lips harder, as they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Dean roughly picked her up, wrapping Blair legs around his hip. He carried her to the bed. He ripped off his button down shirt and smiled down at Blair, before kissing her with desperation she'd never felt before.

"No one's ever done that to me before." he said, moving to lie beside her for a moment, his finger's movement on her neck making it difficult for her to concentrate.

Trying to laugh away the sudden seriousness, Blair answered with an, "I'm sure I'm not the only girl to come onto you." His forehead came to rest against hers, lips hovering before finally descending upon her in a deliberately unhurried, passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever. Blair allowed herself to enjoy the intensity of it all. To think she thought she loved Nate and Chuck. It was only because she had never experienced the perfect shape that Dean had to offer, the wonderful shudder that raced through her spine as his hands pressed against her body.

A whining sigh escaped her as he let go. Lifting her chin, he seemed to be searching for something Blair wasn't sure she had the capacity to possess.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I can't, Blair." he was hesitant as he said the words, as if he couldn't believe he was saying it "Why not?"

"You barely know me. If we start this now, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"But I don't want you to stop."

He shook his head roughly and paced, "You say that now, but I won't let you do something you're going to end up regretting-"

"Stop it!" she screamed, and Dean paused his motions to stare blankly at her, "Stop trying to save me, Dean. Just stop. Please."

"Blair I'm sorry but this isn't something I could do."

Blair could feel the tear flowing to her eyes. She felt like such an idiot. She'd done this for Dean but he couldn't love her.

"You know what? I need to get out of here."

Blair grabbed Dean's shirt that was on the ground and wrapped it around her petite body. She slipped her feet into her lacy booties and started to walk out of the room.

"Blair! Where do you think you're going?" Dean shook his head in annoyance. He stood up from the bed and Blair's heart flipped seeing his incredibly toned body. Blair opened the hotel room angrily and started to storm out only to run into someone. He was quite tall, even if she was in four-inch heels.. His face was boyish and cute. His deep brown hair was shaggy, skimming over his milky brown eyes. He held Blair in his arms, looking down at her with a genuine smile.

"Sam?" Blair turned back to Dean. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

* * *

**I'm so happy that "**_**He Saved Me**_**" is becoming so popular. I didn't want to continue the story for a while but I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that. **

**Now I have Sam joining the story and that might just cause problems for Dean/Blair. **

**I don't know when the next update will be but I can guarantee that they're will be a lot of drama, so please review. **

**It's pretty much like the gas that keeps me going. **


	6. There's Nothing Like A Rosewood Party!

**I'm so happy so many read the story… yet no one reviews. **

**Like I said in the last chapter. Reviews are like gas to a car. They keep me going. **

**Anyhow the next chapter is here and it's time for some good ole brotherly bonding.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: There's Nothing Like A Rosewood Party!**

It's been two days since San had shown up at the motel. It was the night Blair would have finally given herself to Dean, but instead Dean had suddenly decided to grow a conscious and use it. Leaving Blair an irritable, angry and quite _horny_ Queen bee.

"Here's your salad Blair."

A grin forming on her full pink lips. "Thank you _Sam_."

His hand grazed hers as he handed her, her salad. His green eyes shined in the florescent lighting of yet another cheap dinner. He sat down on the seat next to her and looked out the window. The rain was pouring down on the window as a flash of lighting shot down. Blair hated weather like this. She would usually cuddle in her Yale oversized hoodie in weather like this. It's grey cotton would provide her with confront and the big bulldog in the front made feel confident, as if the bulldog would protect from thunder and lighting.

She turned her head and looked over at Dean. He was looking over at them sternly, as if he wanted to say something. Blair could just smirk as she rested her hand on Sam. "I'm sorry. It's just that this weather freaks me out."

Sam squeezed her hand, reassuringly. "Don't worry. A little thunder and lighting can't hurt you."

Blair looked over Sam's shoulder to see if Dean was still staring at them. But no the dirty blonde had turned is attention to a waitress in a short skirt, who seemed to be blushing at his dumb pickup lines. _Asshole_.

Blair stabbed at her salad angrily. Why was he playing games with her. It was frustrating. At least Chuck would give her a prize after putting her through games, but Dean was playing games just for the hell of it. "Woo you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blair shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth and swallowed angrily.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you look extremely pissed off and you're pretty much stabbing the salad." Sam chuckled taking a chug from his soda.

Blair nodded over to where Dean had just patted the waitresses butt. Sam turned around to look, and shook his head.

"Don't pay him no mind Blair." Sam said, with a genuine face. Blair could feel her heartbeat a little faster. His shaggy brown hair was hanging in front of his face in a cute way, his green eyes staring straight at her. "He's just being a jerk."

She could feel warmth on her cheeks. It was a weird feeling. It was almost as if she was blushing.

"Man, this weather is horrible." Sam quickly took his hands off Blair's. Bobby was wiping his hands of his faded blue jeans before sitting down in their booth. "Though we do have a demon to capture."

It was weird knowing that everything she thought was fairytale was actually real. Vampire, Witches, hell even Bloody Mary. They were all real.

"So lets catch that son of a bitch." Blair looked up at Dean's boyish grin. That grin that made her all bubbly inside. Blair whipped her head out to look out the window, as he slide into her seat.

"The problem is that this thing is targeting the teenagers of this town." Bobby took off his trucker hat and ruffled his pepper-salt hair. Blair could hear Dean slurping down on his milkshake. _Is he trying to annoy me on purpose?_

"So what are we going to do? None of us are teenagers." Sam stuck a fry in his mouth. Even the way he ate a fry was amazingly cute to Blair.

"Actually one of _is_." Blair turned her head to see three men looking straight at her.

* * *

"What?"

"Bobby you can't be serious."

"Dean, I have to stay and get information on this thing."

Dean bit his lip. He looked back at the smirk on Blair's well glossed lips.

Her brown eyes staring at him deviously. The rain was pouring hard on her umbrella. "So let me get this right. You want her to work with us?"

He let out a weak laugh, but Bobby and Sam's face remained stern.

"Dean like I'd really want to spend a whole day around you." Blair straightened down the sides of her pencil skirt. _Why doesn't he want to be with me?_

They were standing in front of the towns main library. She could see an old couple walking up the white marble steps to large wooden doors. They looked so in love and actually happy. It brought a smile to her face.

"If I had a dollar for every time a girl said that to me." The boyish grin was on his face. Blair just grimaced and held the umbrella a bit closer to herself.

"Will you two just stop it!" Bobby yelled. He look at both Blair and Dean. "We need to save people and you two bickering isn't going to help us."

Bobby shook his head and said something like "God dammit" . The three of them stared at him walk through the wooden doors.

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Blair played with a ruffle from her blouse.

"I don't understand why I have to do anything?"

"Because Blair, they're after fresh blood to feed on." Sam looked at her. His green eyes shining even though the sun was nowhere to be seen. "It's up to us to save this town."

"Okay, whatever." Blair rolled her eyes. She could see Dean's lazy arrogant smile. "What do _I _have to do?"

* * *

"Sam you aren't serious?"

"All you have to do is go to a party."

"With Dean as my boyfriend." Blair twisted the curling iron. It's heat near her face.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her soft waves falling over her face.

Her eyelashes making her brown eyes look more dramatic. Her soft pink lips covered with red lip gloss. She eyed her shoulder.

The exact shoulder where she was stabbed.

The feeling of it being cut, ripped apart. It all came back to her. She could see her capture sucking on her shoulder, hungrily.

"Blair, are you okay?" Sam rushed over to her. She winked her eyes, hoping that the tears wouldn't start flowing.

Blair noticed that she had a pair of strong yet nice arms around her. Her head was rested on a comfy shoulder. She looked up and saw Sam's chin resting on her head. He was humming what seemed like "_Moon River_" softly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I just saw everything happening again. That monster cutting me open and sucking my blood." Blair looked into his eyes. "I saw it."Sam ran his fingers through her hair. It made her feel better already.

"Look, I know that you barely know me." Sam stared directly in front of them. "Blair, I will keep you safe. I promise you that."

"Thank you."

Sam smiled down at her "You're welcome."

He stood up and put his hand out in front of him. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Her body up against his. Her hands over his well worked midsection.

Blair quickly pulled away from him and walked over to the mirror. Her insides feeling woozy and light.

A rasp against the door and a turn of the knob, it showed that Dean had come back. He shook his dirty blonde hair, like a bog before kicking off his boots.

"Man, it's raining harder than a mother-"

"Dean, language." Sam looked over at him brother. Dean was laying back on his bed, opening a beer with his teeth. Blair looked disgustingly as he chugged down the bottle.

"Okay Sammie, worry for using the bad language." Dean laughed and looked over at Blair. She was sitting Indian-style in front of the mirror, grabbing another piece of her hazelnut locks to curl.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." Dean swigged his second bottle. "You know I love it when you look at me like that."

Blair looked the other way and release her hair from the curling iron. Another beautiful wave to her hair. She made sure that no hair was out of place and then looked at the guys.

"I'm done and can you please freshen up, we're going to a county party." She slapped Dean's socked foot.

"Anything for you baby." Dean said in her ear. His hot breath making her body shiver. His lips barely touching her lips. He always had a way of doing that to her.

Blair grabbed her dress from the counter and walked into the bathroom.

Hopefully tonight won't be a complete disaster.

* * *

Blair looked out of the Impala's window. The rain was still pelting upon the window but she was sitting in the back seat with a beautiful black gown and her hair picked up in a messy bun.

In front of her were Dean and Sam. Both who were wearing black tuxedos that made them look handsome. Blair had decided to comb Dean's hair before leaving, so it was in a very old Hollywood leading man style.

Dean stopped the car in front of a very beautiful, expensive looking building.

"Look, we're looking for this demon here." Sam looked at both Dean and Blair. "Blair, you have to act like you're Mrs. And Ms. Williams daughter. You went to NYU and now you're back to be with your mother and father. Dean'll be your boyfriend, who your parents _love_."

Blair scoffed at the mention of love. She could see the traces of a smile of Dean's face. "What about you?"

"Well that's where I'll be playing your older bother. Sam Williams." Sam smiled, adjusting his bowtie in the rearview mirror.

"If you two are done playing undercover sissies, can we finally roll into this place?" Dean roared the Impala's engine. Sam nodded and they started pulling into the building cul-de-sac.

The entrance of the building had a red carpet and plenty of camera-men under the tent. The building was one of those creepy gorgeous places. It reminded Blair of one of those castles that Scooby Doo would visit.

Expect that Scooby Doo in her life wasn't a stuttering dog, it was an arrogant, cocky _dog_.

Dean parked the car in front of the red-carpet and lights started to flash. She could see people surrounding the car. Sam opened his door and people started taking pictures of him. Dean stood in front of the door, his arm outreached towards her.

She took his hand, and wrapped her arm in his.

The flashing lights were blinding but it reminded her of home. She could feel Dean's biceps as she posed for the cameramen. His usual scent wasn't the same as now he smelled like Tom Ford's newest cologne. The same one she had bought for Nate.

The inside of the castle was decorated lavishly. It was draped with plenty of white and black fabrics. The waiting staff was dressed in white and black.

The dance floor was dimly lit with white candles and the bowl was filled with dried up black roses. It was a very elegant affair for such a small town.

"So this is more you speed?" Dean asked, as they walked through the crowd of people. Blair could see people staring at the two of them.

"What do you mean?"

"The fancy parties, the flashing cameras, the big dresses. You seem at home here?" Dean held her hand. His finger interlacing with hers. Her hand small in his.

Blair nodded lightly. "That sounds so vain, doesn't it."

"Well I don't think humble would work for you Waldorf." Dean lead them over to the bar. He ordered her a cranberry Daiquiri and a Cool's Lite for him.

"Blair Williams? Is that you?"

Blair turned around to see a older looking couple. The woman had a slightly upturned nose and her blue eyes were like icy. She looked just like Meryl Streep.

The gentleman was graying, but was still ever so handsome. He looked really muscular for his age and looked almost what Dean would if he was older.

"Why how are your parents?" The woman asked, as her husband shook Dean's hand. "They must be enjoying St. Barts"

"Yeah, they are." Blair sipped on her drink. "Mom's loving the tan, she's getting."

"How about old Billy?" asked the man, chuckled lightly. "He still owes me a trip down to the old creek."

"Oh you know Dad" Blair giggled. "He said that you're going to have to pay for gas."

The older gentleman laughed, as his wife grabbed onto his forearm. Her eyes drifting over to Dean. "So this is your boyfriend from New York?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean shook his head. "Dean Andrews."

"Maybe you could bring him down with us for our fishing trip." The older gentleman slapped Dean on the arm.

"I would love to, sir." Dean shot them his childish smile. The smile that always made Blair get butterflies in her stomach.

"Well you two enjoy the party." The older woman said, touching Blair's cheek before walking off into the crowd of people.

"You make a pretty convincing boyfriend." Blair set down her empty Daiquiri, wiping her lips with her napkin.

Dean grabbed her hand. "Can I please have this dance?"

The DJ put on a slow Britney Spears songs. The couples on the dance floor swaying slowly to the song.

"I'd love too."

He lead her out to the dance floor. She could see the chandelier hanging above them. Dean put his hand on Blair's back and her hand was up on Dean's shoulder. Her body was pressed up against his. "Where did you learn to dance like this?"

Dean chuckled. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?"

"That I really like you Blair."

Blair looked up at Dean's face. The candles made his emerald green eyes shine bright light. His chiseled face covered in the light shadow. "What?"

"I've never felt like this about anyone before." Dean shook his head. "The day I saw those jerks trying to hurt you, I wanted to kill them Blair."

Blair breathed lightly. Her head resting on his tuxedo-covered chest. She could hear his heart beating fast.

"I don't know what this is Blair, but I know that I don't want to lose you."

Blair looked up at him. A huge smile on her lips. "Dean, just kiss me already."

The kiss was not rushed. Dean took his time, drawing out her movement. His hands crept up her side so he could pull her into him. Blair's lips went into a smile which was broken as he suddenly pushed his palm into the small of her back, making her sigh when his body touched upon hers. As they parted, Blair kept her eyes closed. His lips hovered over hers, lightly touching at times.

When she finally looked at Dean, she found something she didn't expect.

There wasn't a lusty or cocky smirk, only a broad charming boyish smile.

"I've been wanting to that for a while." he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. Blair smiled, resting her face on his chest. She opened her eyes and saw Sam.

He was looking at the both of them.

A look of disappointment on his face.

* * *

**Sorry, I took so long to come back. But they I'm guessing that this was worth the wait. I decided that well Dean wasn't going to be only one charming Blair. **

**I hope you guys liked the way I wrote Sam. I've never really written him, so this was my first time. Don't be so harsh on me. **

**Also this a one part of a two part thing that's going on. Lets just say that demons are about to make this party really fun. And Deadly. **

**(Oh and didn't the old couple remind you a bit of Blair and Dean. If they were older.)**

**Now I hope you guys enjoyed it, and did you guys just LOVE Blair and Dean's first kiss. I'm sure that I made you Sam/Blair fans happy as well. **

**Also the towns name "Rosewood" is after one of my favorite book series of all time. Pretty Little Liars. I can't wait for the final book! **

**So please review, it really keeps me writing. So if you guys want more, you know what to do. XD!**


	7. Encounter in the Woods

**Well here's the next chapter of his story. I'm grateful of the reviews I've been getting but man I get way too many readers to only get two reviews per chapter. If you guys like the story, you can actually say "**_**Hey. This was awesome**_**." It's not that hard to do… is it? **

**Now onto "**_**He Saved Me**_**" stuff. This is the second part to last chapter. This will be a pretty large storyline for a couple of chapters. You'll see that this party is quickly going to turn pretty bad. **

**Oh… ****IMPORTANT THING BEFORE YOU READ:**** THIS WILL CONTAIN PRETTY BAD LANGUAGE, SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Encounter in The Woods**

Blair could feel his disappointment. Usually she wouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't something that she was particularly good at. But she couldn't help but feel that now. His green eyes staring at the two of them.

Why couldn't anything just go good for her. Just _once_.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Blair, I know that you're lying to me." Dean wrapped his arms around her closer. His chin resting on the top of her head. If anyone was second guessing if the two were together. They weren't anymore.

She looked back to where Sam was recently standing. He was gone.

Blair looked around, looking over Dean's broad shoulders. That couldn't be, he just there a couple of seconds ago.

"Dean, didn't you just see Sam?" Blair looked at him. His face looked confused as she held onto his hands. He tried to look over the crowd but it was far too big.

"I'm going to call Bobby." Dean fished in his pocket, taking out his slick Iphone.

Blair looked around her. Everyone seemed to be having fun. A bit too much fun.

Everyone seemed to be grinding on each other. Older ladies waving their shawls in the air, like drunken college girls. The older gentlemen were making lewd comments to teenage girls that walked by. This all seemed too weird.

"Dammit." Dean closed his phone. A look of anger on his face. "Bobby won't pick up."

"Dean, I think something's really wrong here." The old couple from before walked by them. The older lady's hair was in a wild mess and her dress was risen up, showing off her lacy underwear. The older man had lost his shirt and tied his tie on his forehead.

"Woo." Dean held his arm out for the stumbling lady "Are you guess alright.?"

"Of course I'm alright, you _idiot_." She laughed wickedly. "The god who comes is arriving."

Blair looked up at Dean, confused. She could see people breaking wine glasses over each others heads and women ripping off their dresses.

"What do you mean 'The god who comes'?"

"He will soon be reunited with his rightful Maenad, Aviva."

Blair and Dean looked at each. Who's this Aviva and what in the world is a Maenad?

"Richard, I want you to fuck me like it was our honeymoon again." The old lady said as she jumped onto of her husband. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he carried her out.

"Blair. We need to get out of here." Dean grabbed her hand as they started walking out fast. Everywhere Blair looked, it was an orgy. People having sex on top of tables, stools and front yards.

"Who is this Aviva?"

"I would tell you if I knew." Dean grabbed his key from the Valet board. Blair picked up her heavy black gown. Her heels clicking as she rushed by him.

"What about Sam?" Blair turned around and looked up at the mansion.

At that moment, a dresser flew out of a top window directly above her.

Blair closed her eyes and her legs seemed frozen to the ground. She felt herself being pushed out of the way.

"Are you okay?"

Blair opened her eyes and saw Dean's green eyes looking down at her. The two of them looked up. Two black-eyed teens giggling as they looked down at the broken window. "We really need to go Blair?"

Dean reached his hand out to her. His green eyes baring seriously at her. Blair knew that something was serious wrong in this town. Blair grabbed his hand and they both ran over to Dean's car.

* * *

Sam ran out into the woods. The leaves ripping at his clothes. He ducked behind a bush and looked through the peeks. He saw a group of guys with black beady eyes running past him.

Why were these people acting like this? And most importantly, why did they want him?

Sam took of his blazer and throw it, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He looked around for a place to hide, or somewhere that looked safe.

"_I wonder where Dean and Blair are_?" He thought. He just remembered seeing Dean leaning in and placing a kiss on Blair's lips. He wanted to feel happy for his brother but Sam felt something instead. He felt angry and betray.

He couldn't possibly have feeling for Blair. He'd only known her for a week.

But when Sam closed his eyes, he could only see her perfect smile. Sam just ran a frustrated hand through his hair and shook his head.

Sam heard something shuffle around him. He held up his fist ready to hit the first person he saw. "Hello, is anyone there?"

The footsteps were coming closer. Sam quickly ran from his hiding place and tackled who ever was coming his way.

"Now what do you- Oh, I'm extremely sorry." Sam said as he realized what he had tackled. It was teenage girl. A beautiful girl with piercing blue eyes.

"Oh my god! You just tackled me." shouted the mysterious girl sitting up straight.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of those black eyed people." Sam reached out his hand, pulling up the girl to her feet.

"You saw that too?" She said, looking back at the lights of the mansion. "What the hell was that?"

She had an air of rebellion to her. It took Sam quiet by surprise.

"I don't know but I don't think that these woods is save for us." Sam said as he took the girl's hand. "I'm Sam by the way."

"I'm Emma." She said as she ripped the bottom of her dress. "I hated that dress anyways."

* * *

"Where could Sam be?"

"I don't know but we have to find him."

Dean stared out to the road. The Impala going at 95 right now. He could see the fear in Blair's eyes but he didn't want her to freak out. He lowered the speed.

"All those people. They just went _wild_."

Blair raked her nails on the Impala's dashboard. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She could feel her heart beating wildly as Dean made a tight right towards the motel parking lot.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned as they drove into the parking lot. The cars on the lot were all on fire. A couple was dancing around the fire… completely naked.

Dean parked the Impala and Blair quickly climbed out. She walked over to the couple, her dress hiked up and heel's clicking.

"What is going on?" Blair asked sternly, grabbing the girl's arm. Her hair was wild and her eyes black. "Tell me what's going on?"

"The god who comes approaches. He seeks the one with demon blood." She spoke in a demonic voice before laughing wildly. "He's coming. He's coming to get'cha."

"C'mon Blair." Dean's hand grabbed hers as they ran up the stairs to the mezzanine level of the hotel. They walked over into their hotel room.

Dean stopped all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" asked Blair.

"The door. It's open." He said as he reached into his blazer and pulled out a gun. Dean kicked out the door and looked into the room. It was a complete mess. It seemed like someone had ransacked the place. Their beds were thrown around the room. A trail of blood led to the bathroom.

"What is that?" Blair squeaked as she kept behind Dean. She wasn't prepared for this. She's never even seen blood. "Who's in there."

Dean turned around and grabbed Blair's face. His green eyes looking down seriously at her. "Blair, I need you to calm down. Everything is going to be okay. If you're freaking out, who am I suppose to thin- AHHH!"

The door flew open and both Blair and Dean stepped back. Coming out of the door was a bloodied Bobby. His right eye was swollen and his lip was bleeding.

"Now if the two of you are done arguing. I need help here."

Dean quickly bent down and picked up Bobby. "What happened in here?"

Blair ran to the fridge and got ice for Bobby's face. She pressed it to Bobby's eye.

"A couple of black eyed crazies came in here looking for Sam." Bobby shook his head. "They said something about a god and how they need to sacrifice him to the god. When I didn't tell them, they started fighting and I sure as hell whooped some ass."

Blair turned over to Dean. She could see that he was really pissed off.

"We need to find Sam." He pulled his tie off. " Now."

* * *

"So the next thing I know, everyone around me had those crazy eyes and were hitting each other." Emma said as they walked through the woods. "Remind me to never go to a Rosewood event again."

"I take it that you're not really into the whole dance and coalition thing."

"Damn right." Emma cracked her knuckles. "I way rather be watching football or working on my bike but I went because of my parents."

"They made you go?" asked Sam looking down at his feet.

"They're dead." said Emma, picking up her hair into a ponytail. "Car crashed into the lake last fall, I was the only one that survived."

"I'm so sorry." Sam said watching Emma keep walking. He knew how it felt to lose two parents. It was the worst feeling ever.

"Don't be. That's why I was at that ball. Representing my parents, they were really big in the town." Emma shrugged as they continued to walk.

Sam kept walking until Emma pulled him behind a tree. She held her hand to his mouth, her eyes wide in fear.

"The god that comes approaches." Sam looked over the side. It was a couple of guys, walking around with guns in hand. "Soon we will have our sacrifice and she shall be reunited with her love. "

Emma looked into Sam's eyes as they heard the footsteps drawing away.

"I know where the highway is. We should probably head that way." Emma said, pointing her head to her right.

Sam's eyebrows raised. "How sure are you that it's that way?"

"I practically grew up in these woods." Emma said as she ran from behind the tree. "Hurry up!"

Sam hurried behind the beautiful girl as she ran through the trees. A shot hit the tree he just passed.

"I found them!" yelled one of the guys. The two others running after them.

"Shit!" screamed Emma as she reached her hand out and grabbed Sam's. These dodged and blocked through trees. More shots ringing out behind them.

"I think I see the highway!" Emma said as they ran toward the black asphalt. Sam looked around for somewhere to hide.

"Emma, those guys are right behind us."

"Look at car!" yelled Emma, waving her hands like crazy. "HELP US!"

Sam squinted his eyes as the headlights filled the road. The car swerved around Emma and him.

"Sam!" yelled a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Dean stepping out of the car. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone's after us!" Sam said, looking over at the woods and the shouts from them. Dean walked over to the truck of the Impala and threw Sam a shotgun. Inside of the car, Sam could see Blair in the backseat taking care of a battered Bobby. Her hands trembling and tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Sam asked Emma. The rebellious teen smirked.

"What kind of girl do you take me for Sam?"

Emma grabbed Sam's gun and cocked it towards the woods. The three of them stood in front of the impala awaiting the three guys.

But instead, something completely unexpected appeared from the trees.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I had to focus on my other stories. Now I hope you guys enjoy Emma. I really quite like her and she brings a new aspect to the story. **

**Is she competition for Blair?… who knows. But as of right now, Emma will be a big part of the next few chapters. **

**Also aren't you loving Blair and Dean, they're acting all couplish. Which I find hilarious to write because even when Dean's trying to be romantic, something bad happens. **

**I promise the next chapter won't take that long to be released and I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**So what came out the woods? Will Bobby be okay? What's up with Emma? **

**You'll find out next chapter!**


End file.
